Chryed Creche
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Cheerful,chatty and busy.


**_For Cazzieb2705 and WFCTGIO :) Hope you like it! xxxx_**

* * *

><p>"But you said we were going out this afternoon! I took the time off specially! Honestly, Christian…"<p>

Hands on his hips, eyes blazing with fury, Syed watched as Christian folded the tea towel he was holding very carefully in two, then four, then six, before shaking it out and starting again. Shamefaced, he glanced up at Syed, wishing the sight of his anger didn't always make him feel a mixture of contrition, defensiveness, and pure boiling lust.

"I know, I'm sorry Sy.. She was desperate. You know how things are with Ronnie and Jack at the minute, she needs my help. I can give her a ring and postpone it for a bit, if you fancy going back to bed?"

He smiled hopefully, but Syed savagely snatched the towel from his hand and waved it at him with a flourish.

"NO! We can't, because…" The side of his mouth twitched and his shoulders began to shake.

"…I told Tan we'd look after Oscar.."

"You sod." Christian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, pressing kisses on his face and muttering;

"You absolute, utter, bewitching, sod. I'm a bit worried, you're getting a little too good at winding me up, I want bottle top Syed back."

"I can only do it when you're guilty about something.." Syed broke away and surveyed the flat.

"..Are we suitably child friendly?"

"Yep, all nudie men pictures stowed away, knives hidden, matches in the locked drawer.." Christian took the tea towel from Syed and returned it to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder;

"..And I suppose it's safe for me to now add, that Bobby's coming round after school, to do his homework."

"Is he? Poor scrap, he's so quiet since Jane's been away. Never see that dangerous flash of mischief any more."

"I know. I just hope Ian doesn't influence him too much, turn him into a mini version of him."

Syed put down the cushion he was plumping as the entry phone buzzed, and loped across to pick up the receiver.

"With Uncle Christian as a role model, that'll never happen. Actually, that's a scary thought, it might be much worse…Hello! Roxy, come on up.."

"OI! Uncle Syed's going to have an effect too.." Christian knelt down and held out his arms as Amy ran into the room.

"…Hey, how's my little princess today?"

Roxy flashed her teeth in a wintry acknowledgement at Syed, and he relieved her of the big rucksack she was holding.

"I'll warn you now, she's been a horror. All her stuff's in here. She's had her lunch, but she'll probably pretend she hasn't. There's enough nappies, so don't get in a stress Christian."

"Okay, okay. Are they the right size this time?" Hitching Amy onto his hip, Christian bent to kiss Roxy's cheek, and she pulled a face at him.

"Up yours. I'll be back around six."

"Take your time, darling. You alright?"

She blew out sharply, puffing a blonde strand from her forehead, her clear blue eyes showing the strain.

"Hmm. I'm looking forward to a rest, to be honest, so thank you for this, Christian.." She held out her hand cautiously and touched Syed lightly on the arm, frostiness minutely thawed. "…Syed."

"No problem.."

As Roxy made to leave, the approaching sound of a child's babbling could be heard, and footsteps trudging up the stairs.

Christian winked at Syed and pinched him, hissing under his breath;

"Ooh, Tanya! We'll have a cat fight on the landing.."

"You can clear up the hair and the blood.." Syed mumbled back.

"Hi my beauties!.." Tanya's trilling came to an abrupt halt the minute she clocked Roxy. Handing Oscar over to Syed, she blanched slightly.

"…Roxy.."

"Tanya.." They both stepped to the same side as Roxy made to leave, performing a small dance of embarrassment to the backing track of Christian's barely suppressed giggles. Eventually, Roxy slid past, instructing Christian not to call her, and waving a farewell.

"That was shameful!" Tanya fanned herself. "Are you going to manage with the two of them?"

"Three. Bobby's coming." Syed settled Oscar down onto the sofa, taking Tanya's bag from her and stowing it, with Roxy's, next to the table.

"I saw Hev on the way here, she's in a flap because Mr. Oppadopolus is coming to the Laundrette, and Darren's gone to a trade fair. Shall I tell her to bring George over?" Tanya joked.

Both she and Syed turned to Christian, open mouthed, when he announced confidently;

"Yep. Why not? The more the merrier! The Chippy Creche is now open …"

He softly caressed the curve of Syed's jaw.

"…I just wish we could have Kamil too..."

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy, hush sweetheart.. Sy, bung us her DVD…"<p>

Syed rooted around for the small silver player, as Christian tried to soothe the grizzling toddler. Oscar paused in his attempt to smash his wooden block against the leg of the sofa, and turned round, wide eyed, his face beginning to crumple in sympathy. George carried on doggedly forcing his own fist into his mouth.

Hurriedly handing over the DVD player, Syed crawled on all fours towards Oscar, trying to distract him by waving a Teddy Bear.

"It's not that bloody one she always has, is it? With the music that sends you mad…" He groaned.

Christian clicked play, and balanced Amy on his knee, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"No, it's a different one. It's Alien Vs Predator. She's already seen Saw three…"

The familiar strains of a tinkly tune began to play, and Amy stuck her thumb in her mouth, leaning against Christian to watch.

"Aaargh! That's going to be going round in my head for days. Oscar! Look at Mr. Beary! He wants to give you a cuddle. Oh shit, George's gone a funny colour…"

Extricating George's fist from between his teeth, Syed handed him the bear to suck, which sent Oscar into a fit of apoplexy.

"Uncle Christian!" Bobby's voice piped up. Sitting at the dining room table, a pile of books in front of him, he scratched his head with a gel pen, face screwed up with perplexity.

"What's up, Bobby?"

Christian lifted Amy from his lap and sat her down beside him, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"I've got to write a story about somewhere I've visited, and I can't think of anywhere.."

"What about when you went to Scotland?" Syed suggested, trying to prevent Oscar from braining George with his brick.

"And daddy wore a skirt, and thought that made him Scottish.." Christian laughed.

"Uncle Christian likes men in kilts.." Syed muttered, avoiding the kick that was aimed in his direction.

"Only one man. You did loads of cycling, didn't you? And you saw an eagle, and that brilliant castle... Write about that. Remember when he tried to make you all eat sheep's innards?.."

"Until you saved the day with emergency chip rations.."

From his position on the rug, Syed quickly leaned across and stroked Christian's ankle, under his jeans.

"Okay." Bobby happily opened his exercise book, and tongue pressed studiously between his teeth, began his essay.

"Who wants a drink? Bobby, Sy, miniature people? I'm on a juice run…"

Christian stood up and went to the fridge.

As soon as he had left her, Amy slid down, tired of her DVD, and Syed gratefully took the opportunity to wriggle across and turn it off. When his back was turned, Amy began a tug of war with George for the bear, and his wails filled the silence left by the absence of the tune.

"Amy! Poor George, play nicely with him. Here, Elmo wants a tickle.."

The red toy began to vibrate and giggle, and the three children looked at it with unimpressed round faces for a moment, and then recommenced the more interesting pursuit of winding each other up.

Christian placed a glass of apple juice next to the industrious Bobby, and, expertly balancing three plastic cups and a plate of bread and strawberry jam, joined Syed on the floor.

"Here we are.." He handed the beakers into eager little starfish hands.

"Jam? Christian, are you sure?"

Oscar reached for a slice and it toppled from the plate, landing sticky side down on the sofa.

"Told you…" Syed tried to retrieve it without it leaving too much of a mark, peeling it away from the white fabric with a glutinous tear. As he did so, George siezed the opportunity to twist jammy fingers into his hair, gripping on tight and pulling hard.

"Ow! Christian! Get him off…"

Christian, laughing helplessly, loosened George's grip, whilst next to him, Amy solemnly emptied the contents of her cup onto Oscar's head.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Christian and Syed slumped on the end of the bed, and regarded the three, newly washed and sweetly smelling children, as they gazed in cherubic enthrallment at a children's programme on the television.<p>

Syed rested his hand on Christian's and sighed.

"What are we letting ourselves in for?"

"They say it's different when they're your own.."

"They're lying, aren't they?" Syed blinked sleepily.

"Yep."

They were silent for a moment, until, leaning his cheek against Christian's shoulder, Syed said;

"Look at them, they're so lovely.."

Christian kissed his hair, smiling as he tasted the sweet tang of jam on his lips.

"Adorable. We're going to be great dad's, aren't we?"

"The very best."


End file.
